Guide du parfait petit MangeMort
by carthae
Summary: Lucius, du fond de sa prison, vous souhaite bien du plaisir sous le joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Attention à ne pas prendre la fic au sérieux... R&R s'il vous plaît!


Guide du parfait petit Mange-Mort :

Circulaire n°25-802 (espérons pour tout le monde qu'elle soit appliquée, celle-là),

Mesdames, Messieurs – et autres créatures innommées faisant partie de notre grande armée – pardon, je voulais dire Grande Armée (non pas qu'elle ait besoin des majuscules pour avoir la moindre grandeur, bien entendu…),

Vu qu'un Seigneur des Ténèbres heureux – pas trop mécontent – qui n'est pas d'une humeur massacrante, est un Seigneur qui ne jette pas (trop) de sorts, et qu'il lui arrive même, de temps en temps (c'est-à-dire une fois toutes les deux ou trois calendes grecques) de donner des récompenses ;

Vu que certains d'entre vous sont venus me voir en prison (je profite d'ailleurs de l'occasion pour vous remercier pour le masque capillaire, mes chers Crabbe et Goyle – je commençais à avoir des fourches, c'était affreux), en me suppliant de faire quelque chose à propos du nombre grandissant de Mange-Morts morts ;

Vu que, contrairement à ce qu'indique leur nom, les Mange-Morts n'ont pas vocation à mourir, mais plutôt à faire mourir les autres (et les torturer un peu avant, mais cela ne va sans dire) ;

Vu également, le consensus général qu'un bon Mange-Mort est un Mange-Mort qui est en mesure d'accomplir la tâche que lui a confiée notre Seigneur, et que, par voie de conséquence, il vaut mieux éviter pour tout le monde que l'on soit invalidé par une surdose de _crucio_ ou même, le Seigneur voulant bien nous en préserver, d'_avada kedavra _;

Vu aussi, l'humeur plus que massacrante de notre Seigneur bien mal-aimé ces derniers temps, ainsi que le fait que la grande majorité des coups et blessures, et même des morts, dans nos rangs résultent de Ses punitions plutôt que d'actes héroïquement sournois accomplis en Son nom ;

Vu les récents écarts de conduite de plusieurs d'entre vous (oubli de se présenter devant lui, défection vers les forces du Bien…) ;

Vu l'impossibilité de Lui demander de lever un peu le pied sur les punitions (Ruphus a déjà essayé, vous vous souvenez de lui ? Normal, il n'a pas fait long feu) ;

Décrète : **Le Guide du parfait petit Mange-Mort :**

1) Apprendre à bien ramper, c'est un art. Evitez de rester avec les fesses en l'air, c'est franchement une vision désagréable, non seulement pour notre Seigneur, mais surtout pour les personnes qui sont derrière vous ;

2) Etre un lèche-bottes, contrairement à ce que veut dire l'expression, ça ne veut pas dire laisser plein de bave sur Ses bottes en peau de serpent dernier cri. Et pour les plus lupins d'entre nous, il est utile de rappeler qu'aimer notre Seigneur n'est PAS une excuse pour se _frotter _sur sa jambe (et _oui,_ cette remarque était pour toi, Fenrir, le Seigneur ne peut avoir qu'un seul Mignon, et laisse-moi te dire tout de suite que ce ne sera pas toi) ;

3) Ayez toujours une présentation correcte. Bien que nombre d'entre vous n'aient pas le bon goût de se payer un grand couturier chic, faites au moins un minimum d'efforts – le manque d'argent n'est pas une excuse acceptable pour Lui. Evitez au moins les boutiques les plus plébéiennes : c'est toujours difficile, devant les autres clients en sortie de famille de dimanche, de demander des sorts spéciaux (l'anti-taches de sang est un _must _pour tout Mange-Mort). Au moins, dans les boutiques de luxe, c'est toujours désert et la discrétion des vendeurs est de rigueur. Dans sa grande ingéniosité, notre Maître a décidé que la tenue appropriée serait du noir et que nos opérations auraient le plus souvent lieu au milieu de la nuit. Cependant, ayez toujours en tête un ou plusieurs charmes pour nettoyer vos vêtements – un Mange-Mort se doit d'être toujours propre sur soi. Un Mange-Mort n'inspire tout simplement pas la même terreur s'il dégouline du contenu d'une soupière qu'on vous a jeté à la figure pour gagner du temps et tenter de s'enfuir ;

4) De même, pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont le malheur de ne pas être nés ou restés humains (mais certains humains aux tendances de rat d'égout feraient mieux de s'en souvenir aussi), je vous rappellerai que les odeurs corporelles fortes sont très désagréables pour notre Seigneur, qui est doté d'un odorat très développé ; pour les géants, ça veut dire OUI, TOI DEVOIR ALLER DANS L'EAU. SINON PSCHHHH LUMIERE VERTE.

5) Arrivez toujours promptement lorsqu'Il vous convoque. Retarder l'échéance ne vous vaudra que plus de peine, même si vous avez de mauvaises nouvelles. S'Il n'aime pas les mauvaises nouvelles, Il aime encore moins attendre. Dites-vous que votre mort n'en sera que plus rapide si vous arrivez à l'heure. Vous suicider n'y changera rien : vous seriez étonné d'apprendre tout ce que la magie noire peut faire avec des cadavres… (et croyez-moi, vous en apprendrez plus que vous ne vouliez, vu qu'Il essayera toute la panoplie sur vous ; à ce point-là, devenir un simple _inferi _sera le cadet de vos soucis). Evitez de vous enfuir – rappelez-vous Karkarrof. Oui, d'après vos grimaces, je vois que je n'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus sur le sujet.

Du fond de ma prison, je vous réaffirme que vous avez toute ma sympathie – enfin, celle dont je puisse faire preuve, au moins.

_Lucius Malfoy, _Premier Mange-Mort, grand prix des lectrices pour le plus richissime et sexy vilain garçon.

P.S. : au fait, Cissa, je profite du fait qu'on va faire passer ce message pour te dire de ne pas m'attendre pour le dîner, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'autre idiot décide enfin d'en finir avec le Seigneur. Tu te rappelles le Grand Projet qu'on avait mis au point pour me faire sortir de là ? Oublie-le. Finalement, c'est pas si mal ici. Très bonne cure, de l'air frais, quoiqu'un peu frisquet, des repas réguliers, une atmosphère calme et reposante, qui n'est pas brisée par des _crucio_ intempestifs… que demander de plus ? (A part éviter les douches communes, bien sûr…)

Dis à Drakinou que je suis fier de lui. J'ai appris qu'il avait été choisi par le Seigneur pour tuer le Vieux Sénile et qu'en plus, il avait fait faire le sale boulot par Snape. C'est bien, chéri, tu as bien retenu la leçon : ne jamais se salir les mains, mieux vaut que ce soit les subordonnés qui le fassent. Maintenant, il faut aussi que tu te rappelles de faire croire à tout le monde que c'est bien toi qui as tout fait, sinon, comment pourrais-tu en tirer les bénéfices ?

Enfin, je parle, je parle, il est temps que je retourne à mes occupations… A ma décharge, il faut dire que les conversations ne volent pas haut ici, à part les hurlements de terreur, les sanglots et les supplications… Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, à part me réjouir du malheur des autres, autant ceux qui sont au-dedans qu'au-dehors. Je vous souhaite d'ailleurs bien du plaisir avec l'Autre qui est pire qu'une femme avec ses règles (et pourtant ma femme et ma belle-sœur m'ont habitué à de belles crises de nerfs, c'est pour dire).


End file.
